This invention is concerned with odor control technology and more particularly with household , institutional and industrial odor control. In accordance with this invention, odors attributed to a wide variety of human, animal and industrial endeavors can be controlled or eliminated. The odor control process of this invention comprises the application of a solution of the odor control composition of this invention to the odor containing substrates, and/or to the industrial waste products.
The application of materials and solutions to substrates for purposes of odor control is common and in fact is thousands of years old, in the most common situation solutions or materials with a pleasant odor are applied to a substrates, for example, to furniture or carpets. In the past the most common method of odor control was to apply solutions which are perfumes to the odor containing substrate. These perfumes did not control the odor but only masked the odor. That is in the prior art the odor was not controlled but instead it was only masked. In contrast in accordance with the subject invention the troublesome odors are not just masked but instead they are chemically controlled or eliminated. This end is effected by treating the substrate with a solution which contains Chloramine-T. With this invention it is possible to eliminate odors resulting from a wide range of sources such as smoking, animal and human fluids, mildew, cooking and industrial by products etc. In its broadest terms, this invention relates to the utilization of a particular Chloramine-T solution which reacts with odor producing molecules as may be contained in a substrate or in an industrial waste product.